Even Those Who Were Never Loved
by Broadwaygirl21
Summary: "Twenty-One years ago, a baby was born. This particular baby, however, was... Different. To say the least, she was green. Dark raven hair, deep brown eyes, everybody was too idiotic to look past Elphaba Thropp's unnatural greenness, too idiotic to notice the beauty she possessed. Only four people in her life have ever cared to try." FIYERABA, One-Shot, *B-day present for Shaun*


**Hiya! Heheh, I know I should be updating my stories... Oh well! Anyways, a while ago it was a very special event! Shaun's (iamgoku's) Birthday! Hooray! Hoorah! **

**So yes, this is a bit (Ok, a lot) late and overdue, but it's here! That's what counts, right? So I came up with this One-Shot to celebrate that! HAPPY (Extremely late) BIRTHDAY, SHAUN! **

**Thats not all! This is also my twentieth story! Not too big a milestone, but just thought that I should point it out! **

**Disclaimer: Hah! (That was me laughing in your face. Why would you think that I, OF ALL PEOPLE, own Wicked?!)**

* * *

Twenty-One years ago, on this very day, a baby was born. This particular baby, however, was... Different. To say the least, she was green. Dark raven hair, deep brown eyes, everybody was too idiotic to look past Elphaba Thropp's unnatural greenness, too idiotic to notice the beauty she possessed.

Only three people in her life have ever cared to try.

Her mother, Melena Thropp, died when she was three, whilst giving birth to Elphaba's little sister, Nesarose. A tragically beautiful girl, Nessa was confined to a wheelchair since birth.

You see, to ensure that the next baby didn't come out green, Frexspar Thropp (A cruel and cold-hearted man), made his wife chew milkflowers day and night. This, instead of helping, worsened the situation. The milk flowers made Nessarose come out prematurely, with her little legs all tangled up. That day, the doctor delivered another piece of terrible news: Melena was dead.

And so, the first person to even dare to look past Elphaba's verdigris, was met with an untimely death. Elphaba grew up, unloved, uncared for, until the day in which she would accompany her younger sister to Shiz University. Once there, full of hope and desire, our green heroine met a bright pink cyclone.

Although they clashed at first, Galinda Upland (Of The Upper Uplands, of course!) was the second person to see Elphaba for who she truly was: Sarcastic and pessimistic, but witty and loving.

Fed up with our darling green girl's horrendous black frocks and worn cowboy boots, the blonde attempted numerous times to 'Galindafy' her. After all her trials failed, Galinda accepted the inevitable: She would never be able to change Elphaba.

And that just made their friendship stronger.

Things were going great for the two 'bestest' friends, until a certain Vinkun Prince quite literally crashed into the image. Fiyero Tiggular, Crown Prince, was the third person to truly _see_ Elphaba.

Although it took some time, Elphaba and Fiyero soon became friends. Sharing banter, and laughs, it seemed that the Brainless, Dancing-Through-Life, playboy, was a completely different person around her. And friendship blossomed into something entirely different...

Fiyero first took notice of it on a cold December night.

* * *

_"Oh my Oz! Elphie! I have the bestest, most brillianest idea ever!" Galinda squealed, shaking her roommate vigorously. Elphaba rolled her eyes, gently pushing the blonde of off her._

_"Oh, really? Wouldn't having an idea require thinking? And Oz forbid for you to ever do that!" She responded._

_"Well, this is a special occasion!" Galinda huffed, her perfect curls framing her face. "How about we all go to a restaurant tomorrow?!" She proposed, making it sound as if she had just thought up a microwave._

_"A restaurant, Glin? That's your great idea?" Elphaba answered, earning herself a glare from the petite eighteen year old._

_"Yes, it is."_

_"Alright. Wait? What do you mean by 'we all can go?' It's just going to be you and me right?" She asked, suddenly uncomfortable with the idea._

_"Yes, yes. And Fiyero, of course." Galinda added, a strange smirk playing it's way onto her full lips. _

_"Ah, yes. Fiyero Tiggular. Why do we have to invite him?" Elphaba groaned, running a hand through her dark raven hair._

_"Because I said so." She decided. "And that's that."_

* * *

_Three sharp knocks were heard at the door, and Galinda scrambled to answer it. There stood, in all his glory, Fiyero Tiggular. Black tux, sandy blonde hair, and bright blue eyes._

_"Ooh, Fifi! So handsome!" She said approvingly. "Give me just one minute." She closed the door in his face._

_"Elphie!" She screeched, loud enough for Fiyero to hear in the other side of the door. "Fifi's here!" Chuckling to himself at hearing a grumbling response from Elphaba, Fiyero felt his breath catch in his throat when the blonde opened the door._

_Elphaba was standing in front of him. She wore a midnight black dress, simple but elegant. Her raven hair was loose and curls were framing her face. Galinda had barely used makeup, only retouching her eyes with mascara, making them pop._

_"Y-You look... Wow." He managed to get out, momentarily speechless. Elphaba quirked her Eyebrow._

_"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" She asked._

_"A good thing. Most definitely a good thing." He assured her, making Elphaba's cheeks turn a nice mauve color. _

_"Well, you don't clean up to bad yourself, if I might say so." She answered, changing the subject._

_Fiyero struck a dumb pose, making both girls laugh. The tinkling sound brought back the attention to Glin, seeing as how both Elphaba and Fiyero had forgotten that she was standing right there._

_"Alright! Fifi, Elphie! Shall we?" The three walked, Elphaba in the middle. As the marched on, there were times when the green girl's hand brushed against the Prince. Fiyero just hoped and prayed that she couldn't hear his heartbeat thumping loudly._

* * *

So the two fell for each other. It was a tale as old as time. Many people got in the way, believing that Elphaba wasn't goof enough for Fiyero, and vice-verse. But true love always overcomes, no matter what the challenge.

After months and months of turning it over in his head, Fiyero finally did what he wanted to do a long time ago: Asked his beautiful Fae, to marry him. Of course she said yes, as if she could ever say no.

Elphaba never saw herself as somebody who could be loved. She never truly knew what love was, until she met her bestest friend, and her amazifying husband. And so, we introduce the fourth, and final, person who has ever unconditionally loved Elphaba: Stephannie Glinda Rhose Tiggular, they're darling four year old.

Stephannie, a perfect combination of her parents, has dark masses of raven hair, bright blue eyes, and alabaster skin. So, even if love took a longer time to settle it's way into Elphaba's heart, she still had the life she could only ever dream of. Wife, mother, and friend. Wasn't that everything anyone could ever ask for?

No. For Elphaba, it was so much more.

* * *

**Alright! So, what do you guys think? Especially you, Shaun? Did you enjoy your late B-Day present? If you didn't, I could always try again! **

**Until next time!**

**~ Rae**


End file.
